1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to balloon structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety balloon apparatus arranged to divide the balloon structure into a plurality of pneumatic chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balloon structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,927; 3,945,591; 4,865,266; 3,679,155; and 4,836,471 are indicative of examples of the prior art structure, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art, wherein during leakage of air to impart buoyancy to the balloon, the instant invention partitions the balloon into four individual pneumatic chambers symmetrically oriented about the balloon's axis to enhance the maintaining of buoyancy to accommodate ease of descent of the balloon and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.